In times when the usage of mobile communication devices, such as mobile phones, for cashless payment applications is increasing, the request for increase in comfort and security of payment processes will rise. Mobile communication devices have the possibility of intentional but also unobserved connection to a mobile data network, a fact that raises the risk of penetration by harmful programs into the mobile communication device's environment.
A purpose Pay-button is known according to the patent file published as WO 2010/011670 A2. The NFC communication element necessary for the run of contactless payment application is started by it. This button simplifies launch of the payment application, however its connection to the NFC communication element does not offer increased security in comparison to older solutions, where the payment application was started by a virtual button displayed in the menu on the mobile communication device's display. The analysis of possible attacks on the payment card stored within the mobile communication device pointed out a risk based on the fact that an unsuitable program, e.g. in the form of Trojan horse, can initialize the payment application without the user's knowledge. Because the payment card in the mobile communication device is inserted in the payment card reader all the time, then this kind of placement itself includes the possibility that there will be constant trials to read data from the card. For this reason there is a danger that in the future it will come to the failure of the payment card's security level, e.g. even of the EMV (EuropayMastercardVisa) standard, a situation that was considered to be improbable until recently since the payment card was inserted in the reader, e.g. in the POS (Point of sales) terminal, or in the ATM, for a long time and practically without interruption. For this reason, such a solution is required, which will not only increase the comfort but also the security of the payment card. The existing purpose buttons as e.g. the photo button in the mobile phone had only the purpose of accelerating and simplifying the access to selected function of the phone and it was not necessary to solve the security question of intentional start of the selected function.
The new, more secure solution should be comfortable enough so it would not lower the comfort of the attendant, which is an important presumption in order to spread cashless payments using a mobile phone.